plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pod Fighter
225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |trait = None |ability = This does a Bonus Attack when you play a Plant here or next door. |flavor text = They're just trying to create peas in our time.}} Pod Fighter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and is a member of the class. It was introduced in the Galactic Gardens update. It costs 5 to play, and has 3 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes it do a bonus attack if another plant is played in its lane or the lanes next to it. Origins Pod Fighter's design and name could be references to both the TIE Fighter and X-wing from the Star Wars saga. Its card image may be based on Horse Bean. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This does a Bonus Attack when you play a Plant here or next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description They're just trying to create peas in our time. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While its stats are not the best for its cost, Pod Fighter's ability is what makes it shine. This will allow it to perform Bonus Attacks just by playing other plants on its lane or next to it. Because of this, Party Thyme synergies with this, drawing a card for each plant that is played. Green Shadow and Grass Knuckles have the best use of Pod Fighter's ability, as they have a variety of [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] plants, as well as [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] plants (in case Pod Fighter is played next to the aquatic lane). Captain Combustible can play Shroom for Two and Pair of Pears on the lane next to Pod Fighter to make it do two Bonus Attacks. Mushroom Grotto and Pair Pearadise also work greatly with Pod Fighter. Finally, Chompzilla can make use of Pod Fighter's ability to her advantage by playing it on Venus Flytraplanet, allowing her to heal herself every time this does a Bonus Attack. She can even have a Pod Fighter on or next to the lane with Solar Winds, which will make it do a Bonus Attack if that lane is unoccupied by a Zombie at the end of the turn. Being a pea plant, try to make use of The Podfather and to increase its strength and health. Overall, this card is a decent fighter, also due to its immunity to Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, Rocket Science, and Cut Down to Size. Against This card can be problematic, due to its immunity to many removal cards, and the potential for lots of synergy. The best way to get rid of it is to use tricks that can do at least 4 damage or ones that can destroy a plant, such as Cakesplosion, Locust Swarm, or Slammin' Smackdown. You can also overpower it with strong zombies. One of the best ways to destroy this is to use Gadget Scientist with powerful science zombies to destroy it before it can attack. Don't hesitate to make use of tricks and environments as well, as they can help you destroy this more easily. You can also use Bonus Track Buckethead to prevent it from doing Bonus Attacks. Gallery PodFighterStat.jpg|Pod Fighter's statistics podfightercard.jpg|Pod Fighter's card PodFighterGrayedOutCard.png|Pod Fighter's grayed out card PodFighterCardImage.png|Podfighter's card image Category:Plants Category:Pea cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants